Quo vadis/Rozdział 7
Przed Akte, dawną kochanką Nerona, schylały się niegdyś najwyższe głowy w Rzymie. Lecz ona i wówczas nawet nie chciała się mieszać do spraw publicznych i jeśli kiedykolwiek używała swego wpływu na młodego władcę, to chyba dla wyproszenia dla kogoś litości. Cicha i pokorna, zjednała sobie wdzięczność wielu, nikogo zaś nie uczyniła swym nieprzyjacielem. Nie potrafiła jej znienawidzić nawet Oktawia. Zazdrosnym wydawała się zbyt mało niebezpieczną. Wiedziano o niej, że kocha zawsze Nerona miłością smutną i zbolałą, która żyje już nie nadzieją, ale tylko wspomnieniami chwil, w których ów Nero był nie tylko młodszym i kochającym, ale lepszym. Wiedziano, że od tych wspomnień nie może oderwać duszy i myśli, ale niczego już nie czeka, że zaś nie było istotnie obawy, aby cezar do niej wrócił, patrzano na nią jak na istotę zgoła bezbronną i z tego powodu pozostawiano ją w spokoju. Poppea miała ją tylko za cichą sługę, tak dalece nieszkodliwą, że nie domagała się nawet usunięcia jej z pałacu. Ponieważ jednak cezar kochał ją niegdyś i porzucił bez urazy, w spokojny, a nawet poniekąd przyjazny sposób, zachowano dla niej pewne względy. Nero wyzwoliwszy ją dał jej w pałacu mieszkanie, a w nim osobne cubiculum i garść ludzi ze służby. A gdy swego czasu Pallas i Narcyz, chociaż Klaudiuszowi wyzwoleńcy, nie tylko zasiadali z Klaudiuszem do uczt, ale jako potężni ministrowie zabierali poczesne miejsca, więc i ją zapraszano czasem do stołu cezara. Czyniono to może dlatego, że jej śliczna postać stanowiła prawdziwą ozdobę uczty. Zresztą cezar w doborze towarzystwa od dawna już przestał się rachować z jakimikolwiek względami. Do stołu jego zasiadała najróżnorodniejsza mieszanina ludzi wszelkich stanów i powołań. Byli między nimi senatorowie, ale przeważnie tacy, którzy godzili się być zarazem błaznami. Byli patrycjusze starzy i młodzi, spragnieni rozkoszy, zbytku i użycia. Bywały kobiety noszące wielkie imiona, lecz nie wahające się wkładać wieczorem płowych peruk i szukać dla rozrywki przygód na ciemnych ulicach. Bywali i wysocy urzędnicy, i kapłani, którzy przy pełnych czarach sami radzi drwili z własnych bogów, obok nich zaś wszelkiego rodzaju hałastra, złożona ze śpiewaków, z mimów, muzyków, tancerzy i tancerek, z poetów, którzy deklamując wiersze myśleli o sestercjach, jakie im za pochwałę wierszy cezarowych spaść mogą, z filozofów-głodomorów odprowadzających chciwymi oczyma podawane potrawy, wreszcie ze słynnych woźniców, sztukmistrzów, cudotwórców, bajarzy, trefnisiów, wreszcie z przeróżnych, pasowanych przez modę lub głupotę na jednodniowe znakomitości drapichrustów. między którymi nie brakło i takich, co długimi włosami pokrywali przekłute na znak niewolnictwa uszy. Słynniejsi zasiadali wprost do stołów, mniejsi służyli do rozrywki w czasie jedzenia, czekając na chwilę, w której służba pozwoli im rzucić się na resztki potraw i napojów. Gości tego rodzaju dostarczali Tygellinus, Watyniusz i Witeliusz, gościom zaś zmuszeni byli nieraz dostarczać odzieży odpowiedniej do pokojów cezara, który zresztą lubił takie towarzystwo czując się w nim najswobodniejszym. Zbytek dworu złocił wszystko i wszystko pokrywał blaskiem. Wielcy i mali, potomkowie wielkich rodów i hołota z bruku miejskiego, potężni artyści i liche wyskrobki talentów cisnęli się do pałacu, by nasycić olśnione oczy przepychem, niemal przechodzącym ludzkie pojęcie, i zbliżyć się do rozdawcy wszelkich łask, bogactw i dobra, którego jedno widzimisię mogło wprawdzie poniżyć, ale mogło i wynieść bez miary. Dnia tego i Ligia miała wziąć udział w podobnej uczcie. Strach, niepewność i odurzenie, niedziwne po nagłym przejściu, walczyły w niej z chęcią oporu. Bała się cezara, bała się ludzi, bała się pałacu, którego gwar odejmował jej przytomność, bała się uczt, o których sromocie słyszała od Aulusa, od Pomponii Grecyny i ich przyjaciół. Będąc młodą dziewczyną nie była jednak nieświadomą, albowiem świadomość złego w owych czasach wcześnie dochodziła nawet do dziecięcych uszu. Wiedziała więc, że w tym pałacu grozi jej zguba, o której zresztą ostrzegała ją w chwili rozstania i Pomponia. Mając jednak duszę młodą, nieobytą z psuciem, i wyznając wysoką naukę wszczepianą jej przez przybraną matkę, przyrzekła bronić się od owej zguby: matce, sobie i zarazem temu Boskiemu Nauczycielowi, w którego nie tylko wierzyła, ale którego pokochała swym wpółdziecinnym sercem za słodycz nauki, za gorycz śmierci i za chwałę zmartwychpowstania. Była też pewna, że teraz już ni Aulus, ni Pomponia Grecyna nie będą odpowiadali za jej postępki, zamyślała więc, czy nie lepiej będzie stawić opór i nie iść na ucztę. Z jednej strony strach i niepokój głośno gadały w jej duszy, z drugiej rodziła się w niej chęć okazania odwagi, wytrwałości, narażenia się na mękę i śmierć. Wszakże Boski Nauczyciel tak kazał. Wszakże sam dał przykład. Wszakże Pomponia opowiadała jej, że gorliwsi między wyznawcami pożądają całą duszą takiej próby i modlą się o nią. I Ligię, gdy jeszcze była w domu Aulusów, opanowywała chwilami podobna żądza. Widziała się męczennicą, z ranami w rękach i stopach, białą jak śniegi, piękną nadziemską pięknością, niesioną przez równie białych aniołów w błękit, i podobnymi widzeniami lubowała się jej wyobraźnia. Było w tym dużo marzeń dziecinnych, ale było i nieco upodobania w samej sobie, które karciła Pomponia. Teraz zaś, gdy opór woli cezara mógł pociągnąć za sobą jakąś okrutną karę i gdy widywane w marzeniach męczarnie mogły się stać rzeczywistością, do pięknych widzeń, do upodobań dołączyła się jeszcze, pomieszana ze strachem, jakaś ciekawość, jak też ją skarzą i jaki rodzaj mąk dla niej obmyślą. I tak wahała się jej wpół jeszcze dziecinna dusza na dwie strony. Lecz Akte dowiedziawszy się o tych wahaniach spojrzała na nią z takim zdumieniem, jakby dziewczyna mówiła w gorączce. Okazać opór woli cezara? Narazić się od pierwszej chwili na jego gniew? Na to trzeba chyba być dzieckiem, które nie wie, co mówi. Z własnych oto słów Ligii pokazuje się, że właściwie nie jest ona zakładniczką, ale dziewczyną zapomnianą przez swój naród. Nie broni jej żadne prawo narodów, a gdyby jej nawet broniło, cezar dość jest potężny, by je w chwili gniewu podeptać. Cezarowi spodobało się ją wziąć i odtąd nią rozporządza. Odtąd jest ona na jego woli, nad którą nie masz innej na świecie. - Tak jest - mówiła dalej - i ja czytałam listy Pawła z Tarsu, i ja wiem, że nad ziemią jest Bóg i jest Syn Boży, który zmartwychwstał, ale na ziemi jest tylko cezar. Pamiętaj o tym, Ligio. Wiem także, że twoja nauka nie pozwala ci być tym, czym ja byłam, i że wam, jak i stoikom, o których opowiadał mi Epiktet, gdy przyjdzie wybór między sromotą a śmiercią, śmierć tylko wybrać wolno. Ale czy możesz zgadnąć, że cię czeka śmierć, nie sromota? Zali nie słyszałaś o córce Sejana, która małym była jeszcze dziewczątkiem, a która z Tyberiuszowego rozkazu musiała dla zachowania prawa, które zabrania karać dziewic śmiercią, przejść przez hańbę przed zgonem! Ligio, Ligio, nie drażnij cezara! Gdy przyjdzie chwila stanowcza, gdy musisz wybierać między hańbą a śmiercią, postąpisz tak, jak ci twoja Prawda wskazuje, ale nie szukaj dobrowolnie zguby i nie drażnij z błahego powodu ziemskiego, a przy tym okrutnego boga. Akte mówiła z wielką litością i nawet z uniesieniem, a mając z natury wzrok nieco krótki, przysunęła blisko swą słodką twarz do twarzy Ligii, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, jakie jej słowa czynią wrażenie. Ligia zaś, narzuciwszy z ufnością dziecka ręce na jej szyję, rzekła: - Ty dobra jesteś, Akte. Akte, ujęta pochwałą i ufnością, przycisnęła ją do serca, a następnie uwolniwszy się z ramion dziewczyny odpowiedziała: - Moje szczęście minęło i radość minęła, ale zła nie jestem. Po czym jęła chodzić szybkimi krokami po izbie i mówić do siebie jakby z rozpaczą: - Nie! I on nie był zły. On sam myślał wówczas, że jest dobry, i chciał być dobrym. Ja to wiem najlepiej. To wszystko przyszło później... gdy przestał kochać... To inni uczynili go takim, jak jest - to inni - i Poppea! Tu rzęsy jej pokryły się łzami. Ligia wodziła za nią czas jakiś swymi błękitnymi oczyma, a wreszcie rzekła: - Ty go żałujesz, Akte? - Żałuję! - odpowiedziała głucho Greczynka. I znów poczęła chodzić ze ściśniętymi jakby z bólu rękoma i twarzą bezradną. A Ligia pytała nieśmiało dalej: - Ty go jeszcze kochasz, Akte? - Kocham... Po chwili zaś dodała: - Jego nikt prócz mnie nie kocha... Nastało milczenie, podczas którego Akte usiłowała odzyskać zmąconą wspomnieniami spokojność i gdy wreszcie twarz jej przybrała znowu zwykły wyraz cichego smutku, rzekła: - Mówmy o tobie, Ligio. Nie myśl nawet o tym, by sprzeciwić się cezarowi. To byłoby szaleństwem. Wreszcie uspokój się. Znam dobrze ten dom i sądzę, że ze strony cezara nic ci nie grozi. Gdyby Nero kazał cię porwać dla siebie, nie sprowadzaliby cię na Palatyn. Tu włada Poppea, a Nero, od czasu gdy mu powiła córkę, jest jeszcze bardziej pod jej władzą... Nie. Nero kazał wprawdzie, byś była na uczcie, ale nie widział cię dotąd, nie zapytał o ciebie, więc mu o ciebie nie chodzi. Może odebrał cię Aulusowi i Pomponii tylko przez złość do nich... Do mnie Petroniusz pisał, bym miała nad tobą opiekę, a że pisała, jak wiesz, i Pomponia, więc chyba porozumieli się ze sobą. Może on to uczynił na jej prośbę. Jeśli tak jest, jeśli i on na prośbę Pomponii zaopiekuje się tobą, nic ci nie grozi i kto wie nawet, czy Nero za jego namową nie odeśle cię do Aulusów. Nie wiem, czy Nero zbyt go kocha, ale wiem, że rzadko śmie być przeciwnego z nim zdania. - Ach, Akte! - odpowiedziała Ligia. - Petroniusz był u nas przedtem, nim mnie zabrali, i matka moja była przekonana, iż Nero zażądał wydania mnie z jego namowy. - To byłoby źle - rzekła Akte. Lecz zamyśliwszy się przez chwilę, mówiła dalej: - Może jednak Petroniusz wygadał się tylko przed Neronem przy jakiej wieczerzy, że widział u Aulusów zakładniczkę Ligów, i Nero, który jest zazdrosny o swoją władzę, zażądał cię dlatego, że zakładnicy należą do cezara. On zresztą nie lubi Aulusa i Pomponii... Nie! Nie zdaje mi się, by Petroniusz, gdyby cię chciał odebrać Aulusowi, chwycił się takiego sposobu. Nie wiem, czy Petroniusz jest lepszy od tych, którzy otaczają cezara, ale jest inny... Może wreszcie prócz niego znajdziesz jeszcze kogo, kto by się chciał wstawić za tobą. Czy u Aulusów nie poznałaś kogo z bliskich cezara? - Widywałam Wespazjana i Tytusa. - Cezar ich nie lubi. - I Senekę. - Dość, by Seneka coś poradził, aby Nero postąpił inaczej. Jasna twarz Ligii poczęła pokrywać się rumieńcem. - I Winicjusza... - Nie znam go. - To krewny Petroniusza, który wrócił niedawno z Armenii. - Czy myślisz, że Nero rad go widzi? - Winicjusza lubią wszyscy. - I chciałby się wstawić za tobą? - Tak. Akte uśmiechnęła się tkliwie i rzekła: - To go pewnie na uczcie zobaczysz. Być na niej musisz, naprzód dlatego, że musisz... Tylko takie dziecko jak ty mogło pomyśleć inaczej. Po wtóre, jeśli chcesz wrócić do domu Aulusów, znajdziesz sposobność proszenia Petroniusza i Winicjusza, by swoim wpływem wyjednali dla cię prawo powrotu. Gdyby tu byli, obaj powiedzieliby ci to co ja, że szaleństwem i zgubą byłoby próbować oporu. Cezar mógłby wprawdzie nie dostrzec twej nieobecności, lecz gdyby dostrzegł i pomyślał, że śmiałaś się sprzeciwić jego woli, nie byłoby już dla ciebie ratunku. Chodź, Ligio... Czy słyszysz ten gwar w domu? Słońce się zniża i goście już wkrótce zaczną przybywać. - Masz słuszność, Akte - .odpowiedziała Ligia - i pójdę za twoją radą. Ile w tym postanowieniu było chęci zobaczenia Winicjusza i Petroniusza, ile kobiecej ciekawości, by raz w życiu ujrzeć taką ucztę, a na niej cezara, dwór, słynną Poppeę i inne piękności, i cały ten niesłychany przepych, o którym cuda opowiadano w Rzymie, sama Ligia nie umiała sobie zapewne zdać sprawy. Lecz Akte swoją drogą miała słuszność i dziewczyna czuła to dobrze. Iść było .trzeba, więc gdy konieczność i prosty rozum wsparły ukrytą pokusę, przestała się wahać. Akte zaprowadziła ją wówczas do własnego unctuarium, by ją namaścić i ubrać, a jakkolwiek w domu cezara nie brakło niewolnic i Akte miała ich sporo dla osobistej usługi, jednak przez współczucie dla dziewczyny, której niewinność i piękność chwyciła ją za serce, sama postanowiła ją ubrać, i zaraz pokazało się, że w młodej Greczynce, mimo jej smutku i mimo wczytywania się w listy Pawła z Tarsu, zostało wiele jeszcze dawnej duszy helleńskiej, do której piękność ciała przemawiała silniej niż wszystko inne na świecie. Obnażywszy Ligię, na widok jej kształtów zarazem wiotkich i pełnych, utworzonych jakby z perłowej masy i róży, nie mogła wstrzymać okrzyku podziwienia i odstąpiwszy kilka kroków, patrzyła z zachwytem na tę niezrównaną, wiosenną postać. - Ligio! - zawołała wreszcie - tyś stokroć piękniejsza od Poppei! Lecz dziewczyna, wychowana w surowym domu Pomponii, gdzie skromności przestrzegano nawet wówczas, gdy kobiety były same ze sobą, stała - cudna jak cudny sen, harmonijna jak dzieło Praksytelesa lub jak pieśń, ale zmieszana, różowa od wstydu, ze ściśniętymi kolany, z rękoma na piersi i ze spuszczonymi na oczy rzęsami. Wreszcie, podniósłszy nagłym ruchem ramiona, wyjęła szpilki podtrzymujące włosy i w jednej chwili, jednym wstrząśnieniem głowy, okryła się nimi jak płaszczem. Akte zaś zbliżywszy się i dotykając jej ciemnych splotów mówiła: - O, jakie ty masz włosy! Nie posypię ich złotym pudrem, one same przeświecają gdzieniegdzie złotem na skrętach... Ledwie, że może tu i owdzie dodam złotego połysku, lecz lekko, lekko, jakby rozjaśnił je promień... Cudny musi być wasz kraj ligijski, gdzie takie się rodzą dziewczyny. - Ja go nie pamiętam - odrzekła Ligia. - Ursus tylko mi mówił, że u nas lasy, lasy i lasy. - A w lasach kwiaty kwitną - mówiła Akte maczając dłonie w wazie pełnej werweny i zwilżając nią włosy Ligii. Po ukończeniu zaś tej roboty poczęła maścić leciuchno całe jej ciało wonnymi olejkami z Arabii, a następnie przyoblekła je w miękką złotej barwy tunikę bez rękawów, na którą miało przyjść śnieżne peplum. Lecz że przedtem trzeba było uczesać włosy, więc tymczasem owinęła ją w rodzaj obszernej szaty, zwanej synthesis, i usadziwszy na krześle, oddała ją na chwilę w ręce niewolnic, by czuwać z daleka nad czesaniem. Dwie niewolnice poczęły nakładać jednocześnie na nóżki. Ligii białe, haftowane purpurą trzewiki, przypasując je na krzyż złotymi taśmami do alabastrowych kostek. Gdy wreszcie czesanie było skończone, ułożono na niej peplum w prześliczne lekkie fałdy, po czym Akte, zapiąwszy jej perły na szyi i dotknowszy włosów na skrętach złocistym pyłem, sama kazała się przybierać, wodząc przez cały czas zachwyconymi oczyma za Ligią. Lecz wnet była gotowa, a gdy przed główną bramą pierwsze dopiero zaczęły się ukazywać lektyki, weszły obie do bocznego kryptoportyku, z którego widać było główną bramę, wewnętrzne galerie i dziedziniec otoczony kolumnadą z numidyjskiego marmuru. Stopniowo coraz więcej ludzi przechodziło pod wyniosłym łukiem bramy, nad którą wspaniała kwadryga Lizyppa zdawała się unosić w powietrzu Apollina i Dianę. Oczy Ligii uderzył pyszny widok, o którym skromny dom Aulusa nie mógł jej dać najmniejszego pojęcia. Była to chwila zachodu słońca i ostatnie jego promienie padały na żółty numidyjski marmur kolumn, który w tych blaskach świecił jak złoto i zarazem mienił się na różowo. Wśród kolumn, obok białych posągów Danaid i innych, przedstawiających bogów lub bohaterów, przepływały tłumy ludzi, mężczyzn i kobiet, podobnych również do posągów, bo udrapowanych w togi, peplumy i stole spływające z wdziękiem ku ziemi miękkimi fałdami, na których dogasały blaski zachodzącego słońca. Olbrzymi Herkules, z głową jeszcze w świetle, od piersi pogrążon już w cieniu rzucanym przez kolumnę, spoglądał z góry na ów tłum. Akte pokazywała Ligii senatorów w szeroko obramowanych togach, w barwnych tunikach i z półksiężycami na obuwiu, i rycerzy, i słynnych artystów, i rzymskie panie przybrane w sposób rzymski, to grecki, to w fantastyczne wschodnie stroje, z włosami upiętymi w wieże, w piramidy lub zaczesane na wzór posągów bogiń nisko przy głowie, a strojne w kwiaty. Wielu mężczyzn i wiele kobiet nazywała Akte po imieniu, dodając do imion krótkie i nieraz straszne historie, przejmujące Ligię strachem, podziwem, zdumieniem. Był to dla niej świat dziwny, którego pięknością napawały się jej oczy, ale którego przeciwieństw nie umiał pojąć jej dziewczęcy rozum. W tych zorzach na niebie, w tych szeregach nieruchomych kolumn, ginących w głębi, i w tych ludziach, podobnych do posągów, był jakiś wielki spokój; zdawało się, że wśród owych prostolinijnych marmurów powinni żyć jacyś próżni trosk, ukojeni i szczęśliwi półbogowie, tymczasem cichy głos Akte odkrywał raz po raz coraz inną, straszną tajemnicę i tego pałacu, i tych ludzi. Oto tam z dala widać kryptoportyk, na którego kolumnach i podłodze czerwienią się jeszcze krwawe plamy krwi, którą obluzgał białe marmury Kaligula, gdy padł pod nożem Kasjusza Cherei; tam zamordowano jego żonę, tam dziecko rozbito o kamienie; tam pod tym skrzydłem jest podziemie, w którym gryzł ręce z głodu młodszy Drusus; tam otruto starszego, tam wił się ze strachu Gemellus, tam z konwulsji Klaudiusz, tam Germanik. Wszędy te ściany słyszały jęki i chrapanie konających, a ci ludzie, którzy śpieszą teraz na ucztę w togach, w barwnych tunikach, w kwiatach i klejnotach, to może jutrzejsi skazańcy; może na niejednej twarzy uśmiech pokrywa strach, niepokój, niepewność jutra; może gorączka, chciwość, zazdrość wżerają się w tej chwili w serca tych na pozór beztroskich, uwieńczonych półbogów. Spłoszone myśli Ligii nie mogły nadążyć za słowami Akte i gdy ów cudny świat przyciągał z coraz większą siłą jej oczy, serce ścisnęło się w niej przestrachem, a w duszy zerwała się nagle niewypowiedziana i niezmierna tęsknota za kochaną Pomponią Grecyną i za spokojnym domem Aulusów, w którym panowała miłość, nie zbrodnia. Tymczasem od Vicus Apollinis napływały coraz nowe fale gości. Zza bramy dochodził gwar i okrzyki klientów odprowadzających swych patronów. Dziedziniec i kolumnady zaroiły się od mnóstwa cezarowych niewolników, niewolnic, małych pacholąt i pretoriańskich żołnierzy utrzymujących straż w pałacu. Gdzieniegdzie między białymi lub smagłymi twarzami zaczerniała twarz Numida w pierzastym hełmie i z wielkimi złocistymi kółkami w uszach. Niesiono lutnie, cytry, pęki sztucznie wyhodowanych, mimo późnej jesieni, kwiatów, lampy ręczne srebrne, złote i miedziane. Coraz głośniejszy szmer rozmów mieszał się z pluskiem fontanny, której różowe od wieczornych blasków warkocze, spadając z wysoka na marmury, rozbijały się na nich jakby z łkaniem. Akte przestała opowiadać, lecz Ligia patrzyła ciągle, jakby wypatrując kogoś w tłumach. I nagle twarz jej pokryła się rumieńcem. Spomiędzy kolumn wysunęli się Winicjusz i Petroniusz i szli ku wielkiemu triclinium, piękni, spokojni, podobni w swoich togach do białych bogów. Ligii, gdy wśród obcych ludzi ujrzała te dwie znajome i przyjazne twarze, a zwłaszcza gdy ujrzała Winicjusza, zdawało się, że wielki ciężar spadł z jej serca. Uczuła się mniej samotną. Ta niezmierna tęsknota za Pomponią i domem Aulusów, która zerwała się w niej przed chwilą, przestała nagle być dotkliwą. Pokusa widzenia Winicjusza i rozmowy z nim zgłuszyła inne głosy, Próżno przypominała sobie wszystko złe, które słyszała o domu cezara, i słowa Akte, i przestrogi Pomponii. Mimo tych słów i przestróg poczuła nagle, że na tej uczcie nie tylko być musi, ale chce, na myśl, że za chwilę usłyszy ten miły i upodobany głos, który jej mówił o miłości i o szczęściu godnym bogów i który brzmiał dotąd w jej uszach jak pieśń, chwyciła ją wprost radość. Lecz nagle zlękła się tej radości. Wydało jej się, że w tej chwili zdradza i tę czystą naukę, w jakiej ją wychowano, i Pomponię, i siebie samą. Inna rzecz jest iść pod przymusem, a inna radować się taką koniecznością. Uczuła się winną, niegodną i zgubioną. Porwała ją rozpacz i chciało jej się płakać, Gdyby była sama, byłaby klękła i poczęła się bić w piersi, powtarzając: moja wina, moja wina! Akte, wziąwszy teraz jej rękę, wiodła ją przez wewnętrzne pokoje do wielkiego triclinium, w którym miała odbywać się uczta, a jej ćmiło się w oczach, szumiało od wewnętrznych wzruszeń w uszach i bicie serca tamowało jej oddech. Jak przez sen ujrzała tysiące lamp migoczących i na stołach, i na ścianach, jak przez sen usłyszała okrzyk, którym witano cezara, jak przez mgłę dojrzała jego samego. Okrzyk zgłuszył ją, blask olśnił, odurzyły wonie i straciwszy resztę przytomności, zaledwie mogła rozeznać Akte, która umieściwszy ją przy stole, sama zajęła miejsce obok. Lecz po chwili niski, znajomy głos ozwał się z drugiej strony: - Bądź pozdrowiona, najpiękniejsza z dziewic na ziemi i z gwiazd na niebie! Bądź pozdrowiona, boska Kallino! Ligia, oprzytomniawszy nieco, spojrzała: obok niej spoczywał Winicjusz. Był bez togi, albowiem wygoda i zwyczaj nakazywały zrzucać togi do uczty. Ciało okrywała mu tylko szkarłatna tunika bez rękawów, wyszyta w srebrne palmy. Ramiona miał nagie, ozdobione obyczajem wschodnim dwoma szerokimi złotymi naramiennikami upiętymi powyżej łokci, niżej starannie oczyszczone z włosów, gładkie, lecz zbyt muskularne, prawdziwe ramiona żolnierza, stworzone do miecza i tarczy. Na głowie nosił wieniec z róż. Ze swymi zrośniętymi nad nosem brwiami, z przepysznymi oczyma i smagłą cerą był jakby uosobieniem młodości i siły. Ligii wydał się tak piękny, że jakkolwiek pierwsze jej odurzenie już przeszło, zaledwie zdołała odpowiedzieć: - Bądź pozdrowiony, Marku... On zaś mówił: - Szczęśliwe oczy moje, które cię widzą; szczęśliwe uszy, które słyszały twój głos, milszy mi od głosu fletni i cytr. Gdyby mi kazano wybierać, kto ma spoczywać przy mnie na tej uczcie, czy ty, Ligio, czy Wenus, wybrałbym ciebie, o boska! I począł patrzeć na nią, jakby chciał nasycić się jej widokiem, i palił ją oczyma. Wzrok jego ześlizgiwał się z jej twarzy na szyję i obnażone ramiona, pieścił jej śliczne kształty, lubował się nią, ogarniał ją, pochłaniał, lecz obok żądzy świeciło w nim szczęście i rozmiłowanie, i zachwyt bez granic. - Wiedziałem, że cię zobaczę w domu cezara - mówił dalej - a jednak gdym cię ujrzał, całą duszą moją wstrząsnęła taka radość, jakby mnie całkiem niespodziane szczęście spotkało. Ligia oprzytomniawszy i czując, że w tym tłumi i w tym domu jest on jedyną bliską jej istotą, poczęła mówić z nim i wypytywać go o wszystko, co było dla niej niezrozumiałym i co przejmowała ją strachem. Skąd wiedział, że ją znajdzie w domu cezara, i dlaczego ona tu jest? Dlaczego cezar odebrał ją Pomponii. Ona się tu boi i chce do niej powrócić. Umarłaby z tęsknoty i niepokoju, gdyby nie nadzieja, że Petroniusz i on wstawią się za nią do cezara. Winicjusz tłumaczył jej, iż o jej porwaniu dowiedział się od samego Aulusa. Dlaczego ona tu jest, nie wie. Cezar nikomu nie zdaje sprawy ze swoich rozporządzeń i rozkazów. Jednakże niechaj się nie boi. Oto on, Winicjusz, jest przy niej i pozostanie przy niej. Wolałby stracić oczy niż jej nie widzieć, wolałby stracić życie niż ją opuścić. Ona jest jego duszą, więc będzie jej strzegł jak własnej duszy. Zbuduje jej u siebie w domu ołtarz jak swemu bóstwu, na którym będzie ofiarowywał mirrę i aloes, a wiosną sasanki i kwiat jabłoni... A skoro się boi domu cezara, więc jej przyrzeka, że w domu tym nie pozostanie. A jakkolwiek mówił wykrętnie i chwilami zmyślał, w głosie jego czuć było prawdę, ponieważ uczucia jego były prawdziwe. Ogarniała go także szczera litość i słowa jej wnikały mu do duszy tak, że gdy zaczęła dziękować i zapewniać go, że Pomponia pokocha go za jego dobroć, a ona sama będzie mu całe życie wdzięczna, nie mógł opanować wzruszenia i zdawało mu się, że nigdy w życiu nie potrafi się oprzeć jej prośbie. Serce poczęło w nim topnieć. Piękność jej upajała jego zmysły i pragnął jej, lecz zarazem czuł, że jest mu bardzo droga i że naprawdę mógłby ją wielbić jak bóstwo; czuł również niepohamowaną potrzebę mówienia o jej piękności i o swym dla niej uwielbieniu, że zaś gwar przy uczcie wzmagał się, więc przysunąwszy się bliżej, począł jej szeptać wyrazy dobre, słodkie, płynące z głębi duszy, dźwięczne jak muzyka, a upajające jak wino. I upajał ją. Wśród tych obcych, którzy ją otaczali, wydawał jej się coraz bliższym, coraz milszym i zupełnie pewnym, i całą duszą oddanym. Uspokoił ją, obiecał wyrwać z domu cezara, obiecał, że jej nie opuści i że będzie jej służył. Prócz tego przedtem u Aulosów rozmawiał z nią tylko ogólnie o miłości i o szczęściu, jakie ona dać może, teraz zaś mówił już wprost, że ją kocha, że mu jest najmilszą i najdroższą. Ligia po raz pierwszy słyszała takie słowa z męskich ust i w miarę , jak słuchała, zdawało się jej, że coś budzi się w niej jak za snu, że ogarnia ją jakieś szczęście, w którym niezmierna radość miesza się z niezmiernym niepokojem. Policzki jej poczęły pałać, serce bić, usta rozchyliły się jakby z podziwu. Brał ją strach, że takich rzeczy słucha, a nie chciałaby za nic w świecie uronić jednego słowa. Chwilami spuszczała oczy, to znów podnosiła na Winicjusza wzrok świetlisty, bojaźliwy i zarazem pytający, jakby pragnęła mu powiedzieć: "Mów dalej!" Gwar, muzyka, woń kwiatów i woń arabskich kadzideł poczęły ją znów odurzać. W Rzymie było zwyczajem spoczywać przy ucztach, lecz w domu Ligia zajmowała miejsce między Pomponią i małym Aulusem, teraz zaś spoczywał obok niej Winicjusz, młody, ogromny, rozkochany, pałający, ona zaś czując żar, który od niego bił, doznawała zarazem wstydu i rozkoszy. Ogarniała ją jakaś słodka niemoc, jakaś omdlałość i zapomnienie, jakby ją morzył sen. Lecz bliskość jej poczęła działać i na niego. Twarz mu zbladła. Nozdrza rozdęły mu się jak u wschodniego konia. Widać i jego serce biło pod szkarłatną tuniką niezwykłym tętnem, bo oddech jego stał się krótki, a wyrazy rwały mu się w ustach. I on po raz pierwszy był tak tuż przy niej. Myśli poczęły mu się mącić; w żyłach czuł płomień, który próżno chciał ugasić winem. Nie wino jeszcze, ale jej cudna twarz, jej nagie ręce, jej dziewczęca pierś, falująca pod złotą tuniką, i jej postać, ukryta w białych fałdach peplum, upajały go coraz więcej. Wreszcie objął jej rękę powyżej kostki, jak to raz już uczynił w domu Aulusów, i ciągnąc ją ku sobie, począł szeptać drżącymi wargami: - Ja ciebie kocham, Kallino... boska moja!... - Marku, puść mnie - rzekła Ligia. On zaś mówił dalej z oczyma zaszłymi mgłą: - Boska moja! Kochaj mnie... Lecz w tej chwili ozwał się głos Akte, która spoczywała z drugiej strony Ligii: - Cezar patrzy na was. Winicjusza porwał nagły gniew i na cezara, i na Akte. Oto słowa jej rozproszyły czar upojenia. Młodemu człowiekowi nawet przyjazny głos wydałby się w takiej chwili natrętnym, sądził zaś, że Akte pragnie umyślnie przeszkodzić jego rozmowie z Ligią. Więc podniósłszy głowę i spojrzawszy na młodą wyzwolenicę poprzez ramiona Ligii, rzekł ze złością: - Minął czas, Akte, gdyś na ucztach spoczywała obok cezara, i mówią, że ci grozi ślepota, więc jakże możesz go dojrzeć? A ona odpowiedziała jakby ze smutkiem: - Widzę go jednak... On także ma krótki wzrok i patrzy na was przez szmaragd. Wszystko, co czynił Nero, wzbudzało czujność nawet w jego najbliższych, więc Winicjusz zaniepokoił się, ochłonął i począł spoglądać nieznacznie w stronę cezara. Ligia, która na początku uczty widziała go ze zmieszania jak przez mgłę, a potem, pochłonięta przez obecność i rozmowę Winicjusza, nie patrzyła nań wcale, teraz zwróciła także ku niemu zarazem ciekawe i przestraszone oczy. Akte mówiła prawdę. Cezar, pochylony nad stołem i zmrużywszy jedno oko, a trzymając palcami przy drugim okrągły, wypolerowany szmaragd, którym stale się posługiwał, patrzył na nich. Na chwilę wzrok jego spotkał się z oczyma Ligii i serce dziewczyny ścisnęło się przerażeniem. Gdy, dzieckiem jeszcze, bywała w wiejskiej sycylijskiej posiadłości Aulusów, stara niewolnica egipska opowiadała jej o smokach zamieszkujących czeluście gór, i otóż teraz wydało jej się, że nagle spojrzało na nią zielonawe oko takiego smoka. Dłonią chwyciła rękę Winicjusza, jak dziecko, które się boi, a do głowy poczęły jej się cisnąć bezładne i szybkie wrażenia. Więc to był on? Ten straszny i wszechmocny? Nie widziała go dotąd nigdy, a myślała, że wygląda inaczej. Wyobrażała sobie jakieś okropne oblicze ze skamieniałą w rysach złością, tymczasem ujrzała wielką, osadzoną na grubym karku głowę, straszną wprawdzie, ale niemal śmieszną, albowiem podobną z daleka do głowy dziecka. Tunika ametystowej barwy, zabronionej zwykłym śmiertelnikom, rzucała sinawy odblask na jego szeroką krótką twarz, Włosy miał ciemne, utrefione modą zaprowadzoną przez Othona, w cztery rzędy pukli. Brody nie nosił, gdyż przed niedawnym czasem poświęcił ją Jowiszowi, za co cały Rzym składał mu dziękczynienie, jakkolwiek po cichu szeptano sobie, iż poświęcił ją dlatego, że jak wszyscy z jego rodziny zarastał na czerwono. W jego silnie występującym nad brwiami czole było jednak coś olimpijskiego. W ściągniętych brwiach znać było świadomość wszechmocy; lecz pod tym czołem półboga mieściła się twarz małpy, pijaka i komedianta, próżna, pełna zmiennych żądz, zalana mimo młodego wieku tłuszczem, a jednak chorobliwa i plugawa. Ligii wydał się wrogim, lecz przede wszystkim ohydnym. Po chwili położył szmaragd i przestał patrzeć na nią. Wówczas ujrzała jego wypukłe, niebieskie oczy, mrużące się pod nadmiarem światła, szkliste, bez myśli, podobne do oczu umarłych. On zaś zwróciwszy się do Petroniusza rzekł: - Czy to jest owa zakładniczka, w której się kocha Winicjusz? - To ona - rzekł Petroniusz. - Jak się nazywa jej naród? - Ligowie. - Winicjusz uważa ją za piękną? - Przybierz w niewieście peplum spróchniały pień oliwny, a Winicjusz uzna go za piękny. Ale na twoim obliczu, o znawco niezrównany, czytam już wyrok na nią! Nie potrzebujesz go ogłaszać! Tak jest! Za sucha! Chuderlawa, istna makówka na cienkiej łodydze, a ty, boski esteto, cenisz w kobiecie łodygę, i po trzykroć, po czterykroć masz słuszność! Sama twarz nic nie znaczy. Jam dużo skorzystał przy tobie, ale tak pewnego rzutu oka nie mam jeszcze... I gotówem oto się założyć z Tuliuszem Senecjonem o jego kochankę, że jakkolwiek przy uczcie, gdy wszyscy leżą, trudno o całej postaci wyrokować, ty jużeś sobie powiedział: "Za wąska w biodrach." - Za wąska w biodrach - odrzekł przymykając oczy Nero. Na ustach Petroniusza pojawił się ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech, zaś Tuliusz Senecjo, który był zajęty aż do tej chwili rozmową z Westynusem, a raczej przedrwiwaniem snów, w które Westynus wierzył, zwrócił się do Petroniusza i chociaż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o co chodzi, rzekł: - Mylisz się! Ja trzymam z cezarem. - Dobrze - odparł Petroniusz. - Dowodziłem właśnie, że masz szczyptę rozumu, cezar zaś twierdzi, iż jesteś osłem bez domieszki. - Habet! - rzekł Nero śmiejąc się i zwracając w dół wielki palec ręki, jak to czyniło się w cyrkach na znak, że gladiator otrzymał cios i ma być dobity. A Westynus sądząc, że mowa ciągle o snach, zawołał: - A ja wierzę w sny i Seneka mówił mi kiedyś, że wierzy także. - Ostatniej nocy śniło mi się, żem została westalką - rzekła przechylając się przez stół Kalwia Kryspinilla. Na to Nero począł bić w dłonie, inni poszli za jego przykładem i przez chwilę naokół rozlegały się oklaski, albowiem Kryspinilla, kilkakrotna rozwódka, znana była ze swej bajecznej rozpusty w całym Rzymie. Lecz ona nie zmieszawszy się bynajmniej rzekła: - I cóż! Wszystkie one stare i brzydkie. Jedna Rubria do ludzi podobna, a tak byłoby nas dwie, chociaż i Rubria dostaje latem piegów. - Pozwól jednak; przeczysta Kalwio - rzekł Petroniusz - iż westalką mogłaś zostać chyba przez sen. - A gdyby cezar kazał? - Uwierzyłbym, że sprawdzają się sny nawet najdziwaczniejsze. - Bo się sprawdzają - rzekł Westynus. - Rozumiem ludzi, którzy nie wierzą w bogów, ale jak można nie wierzyć w sny? - A wróżby? - spytał Nero. - Wróżono mi niegdyś, że Rzym przestanie istnieć, a ja będę panował nad całym Wschodem. - Wróżby i sny to się ze sobą łączy - mówił Westynus. - Raz jeden prokonsul, wielki niedowiarek, posłał do świątyni Mopsusa niewolnika z opieczętowanym listem, którego nie pozwolił otwierać, by sprawdzić, czy bożek potrafi odpowiedzieć na pytanie w liście zawarte. Niewolnik przespał noc w świątyni, by mieć sen wróżebny, po czym wrócił i rzekł tak: "Śnił mi się młodzian, jasny jak słońce, który rzekł mi jeden tylko wyraz: ." Prokonsul usłyszawszy to zbladł i zwracając się do swych gości, równych mu niedowiarków, powiedział: "Czy wiecie, co było w liście?" Tu Westynus przerwał i podniósłszy czaszę z winem począł pić. - Co było w liście? - spytał Senecjo. - W liście było pytanie: "Jakiego byka mam ofiarować: białego czy czarnego?" Lecz zajęcie wzbudzone opowiadaniem przerwał Witeliusz, który, przyszedłszy już podpity na ucztę, wybuchnął nagle, bez żadnego powodu, bezmyślnym śmiechem. - Z czego ta beczka łoju śmieje się? - spytał Nero. - Śmiech odróżnia ludzi od zwierząt - rzekł Petroniusz - a on nie ma innego dowodu, że nie jest wieprzem. Witeliusz zaś urwał w pół śmiechu i cmokając świecącymi od sosów i tłuszczów wargami, począł spoglądać na obecnych z takim zdumieniem, jakby ich nigdy przedtem nie widział. Następnie podniósł swą podobną do poduszki dłoń i rzekł ochrypłym głosem: - Spadł mi z palca rycerski pierścień po ojcu. - Który był szewcem - dodał Nero. Lecz Witeliusz wybuchnął znowu niespodzianym śmiechem i począł szukać pierścienia w peplum Kalwii Kryspinilli. Na to Watyniusz jął udawać okrzyki przestraszonej kobiety, Nigidia zaś, przyjaciółka Kalwii, młoda wdowa z twarzą dziecka, a oczyma nierządnicy, rzekła w głos: - Szuka, czego nie zgubił. - I co mu się na nic nie przyda, choćby znalazł - dokończył poeta Lukan. Uczta stawała się weselszą. Tłumy niewolników roznosiły coraz nowe dania; z wielkich waz, napełnionych śniegiem i okręconych bluszczem, wydobywano co chwila mniejsze kratery z licznymi gatunkami win. Wszyscy pili obficie. Z pułapu na stół i na biesiadników spadały raz wraz róże. Petroniusz począł jednak prosić Nerona, by nim goście się popiją, uszlachetnił ucztę swym śpiewem. Chór głosów poparł jego słowa, ale Nero począł się wzbraniać. Nie o samą odwagę chodzi, chociaż brak mu jej zawsze... Bogowie wiedzą, ile go kosztują wszelkie popisy... Nie uchyla się wprawdzie od nich, boć trzeba coś uczynić dla sztuki, i zresztą, jeśli Apollo obdarzył go pewnym głosem, to darów bożych nie godzi się marnować. Rozumie nawet, że jest to jego obowiązkiem względem państwa. Ale dziś jest naprawdę zachrypnięty. W nocy położył sobie ołowiane ciężarki na piersiach, ale i to nie pomogło... Myśli nawet jechać do Ancjum, by odetchnąć morskim powietrzem. Lecz Lukan począł go zaklinać w imię sztuki i ludzkości. Wszyscy wiedzą, że boski poeta i śpiewak ułożył nowy hymn do Wenus, wobec którego Lukrecjuszowy jest skomleniem rocznego wilczęcia. Niechże ta uczta będzie prawdziwą ucztą. Władca tak dobry nie powinien zadawać takich mąk swym poddanym: "Nie bądź okrutnikiem, cezarze!" - Nie bądź okrutnikiem! - powtórzyli wszyscy siedzący bliżej. Nero rozłożył ręce na znak, że musi ustąpić. Wówczas wszystkie twarze ubrały się w wyraz wdzięczności, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Lecz on kazał jeszcze przedtem oznajmić Poppei, że będzie śpiewał, obecnym zaś oświadczył, że nie przyszła ona na ucztę. bo nie czuła się zdrową, ponieważ jednak żadne lekarstwo nie sprawia jej takiej ulgi jak jego śpiew, przeto żal by mu było pozbawiać ją sposobności. Jakoż Poppea nadeszła niebawem. Władała ona dotąd Neronem jak poddanym, wiedziała jednak, że gdy chodziło o jego miłość własną jako śpiewaka, woźnicy lub poety, niebezpiecznie byłoby ją zadrażnić. Weszła więc, piękna jak bóstwo, przybrana równie jak Nero w ametystowej barwy szatę i w naszyjnik z olbrzymich pereł, złupiony niegdyś na Masynissie, złotowłosa, słodka i jakkolwiek po dwóch mężach rozwódka, z twarzą i wejrzeniem dziewicy. Witano ją okrzykami i mianem "boskiej Augusty". Ligia nigdy w życiu nie widziała nic równie pięknego, i oczom własnym nie chciało jej się wierzyć, albowiem wiadomo jej było, że Poppea Sabina jest jedną z najniegodziwszych w świecie kobiet. Wiedziała od Pomponii, że ona doprowadziła cezara do zamordowania matki i żony, znała ją z opowieści Aulusowych gości i służby; słyszała, że jej to posągi obalano po nocach w mieście słyszała o napisach których sprawców skazywano na najcięższe kary, a które jednak zjawiały się każdego rana na murach miasta. Tymczasem teraz na widok tej osławionej Poppei, uważanej przez wyznawców Chrystusa za wcielenie zła i zbrodni, wydało jej się, że tak mogli wyglądać aniołowie lub jakieś duchy niebiańskie. Po prostu nie umiała od niej oderwać oczu, a z ust mimo woli wyrwało się jej pytanie: - Ach, Marku, czy to być może?... On zaś, podniecony winem i jakby zniecierpliwiony, że tyle rzeczy rozpraszało jej uwagę i odrywało ją od niego i jego słów, mówił: - Tak, ona piękna, aleś ty stokroć piękniejsza. Ty się nie znasz, inaczej zakochałabyś się w sobie jak Narcyz... Ona się kąpie w mleku oślic, a ciebie chyba Wenus wykąpała we własnym. Ty się nie znasz, ocelle mi! Nie patrz na nią. Zwróć oczy ku mnie, ocelle mi!... Dotknij ustami tej kruży wina, a potem ja oprę na tym samym miejscu moje... I przysuwał się coraz bliżej, a ona poczęła się cofać ku Akte. Ale w tej chwili nakazano ciszę, albowiem cezar powstał. Śpiewak Diodor podał mu lutnię z rodzaju zwanych delta, drugi, Terpnos; który miał mu towarzyszyć w graniu, zbliżył się z instrumentem zwanym nablium, Nero zaś, oparłszy deltę o stół, wzniósł oczy w górę i przez chwilę w triclinium zapanowała cisza przerywana tylko szmerem, jaki wydawały spadające wciąż z pułapu róże. Po czym jął śpiewać, a raczej mówić śpiewnie i rytmicznie, przy odgłosie dwóch lutni, swój hymn do Wenus. Ani głos, lubo nieco przyćmiony, ani wiersz nie były złe, tak że biedną Ligię znowu opanowały wyrzuty sumienia, albowiem hymn, jakkolwiek sławiący nieczystą pogańską Wenus, wydał się jej aż nadto piękny, a i sam cezar, ze swoim wieńcem laurowym na czole i wzniesionymi oczyma, wspanialszym, daleko mniej strasznym i mniej ohydnym niż na początku uczty. Lecz biesiadnicy ozwali się grzmotem oklasków. Wołania: "O, głosie niebiański!", rozległy się naokół; niektóre z kobiet,. podniósłszy dłonie w górę, pozostały tak na znak zachwytu nawet po skończeniu śpiewu, inne obcierały załzawione oczy; w całej sali zawrzało jak w ulu. Poppea, schyliwszy swą złotowłosą główkę, podniosła do ust rękę Nerona i trzymała ja długo w milczeniu, młody zaś Pitagoras, Grek przecudnej urody, ten sam, z którym później na wpół już obłąkany Nero kazał sobie dać ślub flaminom z zachowaniem wszelkich obrzędów, ukląkł teraz u jego nóg. Lecz Nero patrzył pilnie na Petroniusza, którego pochwały przede wszystkim były mu zawsze pożądane, ów zaś rzekł: - Jeśli chodzi o muzykę, Orfeusz musi być w tej chwili tak żółty z zazdrości, jak tu obecny Lukan, a co do wierszy, żałuję, że nie są gorsze, bo może bym znalazł wówczas odpowiednie na ich pochwałę słowa. Lecz Lukan nie wziął mu za złe wzmianki o zazdrości, owszem, spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i udając zły humor począł mruczeć: - Przeklęte Fatum, które kazało mi żyć współcześnie z takim poetą. Miałby człek miejsce w pamięci ludzkiej i na Parnasie, a tak zgaśnie jak kaganek przy słońcu. Petroniusz jednak, który miał pamięć zadziwiającą, począł powtarzać ustępy z hymnu, cytować pojedyncze wiersze, podnosić i rozbierać piękniejsze wyrażenia. Lukan, zapomniawszy niby o zazdrości wobec uroku poezji, dołączył do jego słów swoje zachwyty. Na twarzy Nerona odbiła się rozkosz i bezdenna próżność, nie tylko granicząca z głupotą, lecz zupełnie jej równa. Sam podsuwał im wiersze, które uważał za najpiękniejsze, a wreszcie jął pocieszać Lukana i mówić mu, by nie tracił odwagi, bo jakkolwiek czym się kto urodzi, tym jest, jednakże cześć, jaką ludzie oddają Jowiszowi, nie wyłącza czci innych bogów. Po czym wstał, by odprowadzić Poppeę, która będąc istotnie niezdrową pragnęła odejść. Wszelako biesiadnikom, którzy pozostali, rozkazał zająć znów miejsca i zapowiedział, że wróci. Jakoż wrócił po chwili, by odurzać się dymem kadzideł i patrzeć na dalsze widowiska, jakie on sam, Petroniusz lub Tygellinus przygotowali na ucztę. Czytano znów wiersze lub słuchano dialogów, w których dziwactwo zastępowało dowcip. Za czym słynny mima, Parys, przedstawiał przygody Iony, córki Inacha. Gościom, a zwłaszcza Ligii, nieprzywykłej do podobnych widowisk, wydało się, że widzą cuda i czary. Parys ruchami rąk i ciała umiał wyrażać rzeczy na pozór do wyrażenia w tańcu niemożliwe. Dłonie jego zamąciły powietrze, tworząc chmurę świetlistą, żywą, pełną drgań, lubieżną, otaczającą na wpół omdlały dziewiczy kształt, wstrząsany spazmem rozkoszy. Był to obraz, nie taniec, obraz jasny, odsłaniający tajnie miłości, czarowny i bezwstydny, a gdy po jego ukończeniu weszli korybanci i rozpoczęli z syryjskimi dziewczętami, przy odgłosie cytr, fletni, cymbałów i bębenków, taniec bachiczny, pełen dzikich wrzasków i dzikszej jeszcze rozpusty, Ligii wydało się, że spali ją żywy ogień, że piorun powinien uderzyć w ten dom lub pułap zapaść się na głowy biesiadników. Lecz ze złotego niewodu upiętego pod pułapem padały tylko róże, a natomiast na wpół pijany już Winicjusz mówił jej: - Widziałem cię w domu Aulusów przy fontannie i pokochałem cię. Był świt i myślałaś, że nikt nie patrzy, a jam cię widział... I widzę cię taką dotąd, chociaż kryje mi cię to peplum. Zrzuć peplum jak Kryspinilla. Widzisz! Bogowie i ludzie szukają miłości. Nie ma prócz niej nic w świecie! Oprzyj mi głowę na piersiach i zmruż oczy. A jej tętna biły ciężko w skroniach i rękach. Ogarniało ją wrażenie, że leci w jakąś przepaść, a ten Winicjusz, który przedtem wydawał jej się tak bliskim i pewnym, zamiast ratować, ciągnie ją do niej. I uczuła do niego żal, Poczęła się znów bać i tej uczty, i jego, i siebie samej. Jakiś głos, podobny do głosu Pomponii, wołał jeszcze w jej duszy: "Ligio, ratuj się!", ale coś mówiło jej takie, że już za późno i że kogo obwiał podobny płomień, kto to wszystko, co działo się na tej uczcie, widział, w kim serce tak biło, jak biło w niej, gdy słuchała słów Winicjusza, i kogo przejmował taki dreszcz, jaki przejmował ją, gdy on przybliżał się do niej, ten jest już zgubiony bez ratunku. Czyniło jej się słabo. Chwilami zdawało jej się, że zemdleje, a potem stanie się coś strasznego. Wiedziała, że pod groźbą gniewu cezara nie wolno nikomu wstać, póki nie wstanie cezar, ale choćby i tak nie było, nie miałaby już na to sił. Tymczasem do końca uczty było daleko. Niewolnicy przynosili jeszcze nowe dania i ustawicznie napełniali kruże winem, a przed stołem, ustawianym w otwartą z jednej strony klamrę, zjawili się dwaj atleci, by dać gościom widok zapasów. I wnet poczęli się zmagać. Potężne, świecące od oliwy ciała utworzyły jedną bryłę, kości ich chrzęściały w żelaznych ramionach, z zaciśniętych szczęk wydobywał się zgrzyt złowrogi. Chwilami słychać było szybkie, głuche uderzenia ich stóp o przytrząśniętą szafranem podłogę, to znów stawali nieruchomie, cichli i widzom wydawało się, że mają przed sobą grupę wykutą z kamienia. Oczy Rzymian z lubością śledziły grę straszliwie napiętych grzbietów; łyd i ramion. Lecz walka nie trwała zbyt długo, albowiem Kroto, mistrz i przełożony szkoły gladiatorów, niepróżno uchodził za najsilniejszego w państwie człowieka. Przeciwnik jego począł oddychać coraz śpieszniej, potem rzęzić, potem twarz mu posiniała, wreszcie wyrzucił krew ustami i zwisł. Grzmot oklasków powitał koniec walki, zaś Kroto, oparłszy stopy na plecach przeciwnika, skrzyżował olbrzymie ramiona na piersiach i toczył oczyma tryumfatora po sali. Weszli następnie udawacze zwierząt i ich głosów, kuglarze i błazny, lecz mało na nich patrzono, gdyż wino ćmiło już oczy patrzących. Uczta zmieniała się stopniowo w pijacką i rozpustną orgię. Syryjskie dziewczęta, które poprzednio tańczyły taniec bachiczny, pomieszały się z gośćmi. Muzyka zmieniła się w bezładny i dziki hałas cytr, lutni, cymbałów armeńskich, sistr egipskich, trąb i rogów, gdy zaś niektórzy z biesiadników pragnęli rozmawiać, poczęto krzyczeć na muzykantów, by poszli precz. Powietrze przesycone zapachem kwiatów, pełne woni olejków, którymi śliczne pacholęta przez czas uczty skrapiały stopy biesiadników, przesycone szafranem i wyziewami ludzkimi stało się duszne; lampy paliły się mdłym płomieniem, poprzekrzywiały się wieńce na czołach, twarze pobladły i pokryły się kroplami potu. Witeliusz zwalił się pod stół. Nigidia, obnażywszy się do wpół ciała, wsparła swą pijaną, dziecinną głowę na piersi Lukana, a ów, równie pijany, począł zdmuchiwać złoty puder z jej włosów, podnosząc oczy z niezmierną uciechą ku górze. Westynus z uporem pijaka powtarzał po raz dziesiąty odpowiedź Mopsusa na zapieczętowany list prokonsula. Tuliusz zaś, który drwił z bogów, mówił przerywanym przez czkawkę, rozwlekłym głosem: - Bo jeśli Sferos Ksenofanesa jest okrągły, to uważasz, takiego boga można toczyć nogą przed sobą jak beczkę. Lecz Domicjusz Afer, stary złodziej i donosiciel, oburzył się tą rozmową i z oburzenia polał sobie falernem całą tunikę. On zawsze wierzył w bogów. Ludzie mówią, że Rzym zginie, a są nawet tacy, którzy twierdzą, że już ginie. I pewno!... Ale jeśli to nastąpi, to dlatego, że młodzież nie ma wiary, a bez wiary nie może być cnoty. Zaniechano także dawnych surowych obyczajów i nikomu nie przychodzi do głowy, że epikurejczycy nie oprą się barbarzyńcom. A to darmo! Co do niego żałuje, że dożył takich czasów i że w uciechach szukać musi obrony przed zmartwieniami, które inaczej rychło by sobie dały z nim rady. To rzekłszy przygarnął ku sobie syryjską tancerkę i bezzębnymi ustami począł całować jej kark i plecy, co widząc konsul Memmiusz Regulus rozśmiał się i podniósłszy swą łysinę przybraną w wieniec na bakier, rzekł: - Kto mówi, że Rzym ginie?... Głupstwo!... Ja, konsul, wiem najlepiej... Videant consules!... trzydzieści legii... strzeże naszej pax romana!... Tu przyłożył pięści do skroni i począł krzyczeć na całą komnatę: - Trzydzieści legii! - trzydzieści legii!... od Brytanii do granic Partów! Lecz nagle zastanowił się i przyłożywszy palec do czoła, rzekł: - A bodajże nawet trzydzieści dwie... I stoczył się pod stół, gdzie po chwili począł oddawać języki flamingów, pieczone rydze, mrożone grzyby, szarańcze na miodzie, ryby, mięsiwa i wszystko, co zjadł lub wypił. Domicjusza nie uspokoiła jednak ilość legii strzegących rzymskiego pokoju: Nie, nie! Rzym musi zginąć, bo zginęła wiara w bogów i surowy obyczaj! Rzym musi zginąć, a szkoda, bo życie jednak jest dobre, cezar łaskawy, wino dobre! Ach, co za szkoda! I ukrywszy głowę w łopatki syryjskiej bachantki, rozpłakał się. - Co tam to życie przyszłe!... Achilles miał słuszność, że lepiej jest być parobkiem w podsłonecznym świecie niż królować w kimeryjskich krainach. A i to pytanie, czy istnieją jacy bogowie, chociaż niewiara gubi młodzież... Lukan tymczasem rozdmuchał wszystek złoty puder z włosów Nigidii, która, spiwszy się, usnęła. Następnie zdjął zwoje bluszczów ze stojącej przed nim wazy i obwinął w nie śpiącą, a po dokonaniu dzieła jął patrzyć na obecnych wzrokiem rozradowanym i pytającym. Po czym ustroił i siebie w bluszcz, powtarzając tonem głębokiego przekonania: - Wcale nie jestem człowiekiem, tylko faunem. Petroniusz nie był pijany, ale Nero, który z początku pił ze względu na swój "niebieski" głos mało, pod koniec wychylał czaszę po czaszy i upił się. Chciał nawet śpiewać dalej swe wiersze, tym razem greckie, ale ich zapomniał i przez omyłkę zaśpiewał piosenkę Anakreona. Wtórowali mu do niej Pitagoras, Diodor i Terpnos, ale ponieważ wszystkim nie szło, więc dali spokój. Nero natomiast począł się zachwycać, jako znawca i esteta, urodą Pitagorasa i z zachwytu całować go po rękach. Tak piękne ręce widział tylko niegdyś... u kogo? I przyłożywszy dłoń do mokrego czoła począł sobie przypominać. Po chwili na twarzy jego odbił się strach: - Aha! U matki! U Agrypiny! I nagle opanowały go posępne widzenia. - Mówią - rzekł - że ona nocami chodzi przy księżycu po morzu, koło Baiae i Bauli... Nic, tylko chodzi, chodzi, jakby czego szukała. A jak zbliży się do łódki, to popatrzy i odejdzie, ale rybak, na którego spojrzała, umiera. - Niezły temat - rzekł Petroniusz. Westynus zaś wyciągnąwszy szyję, jak żuraw, szeptał tajemniczo: - Nie wierzę w bogów, ale wierzę w duchy... oj! Lecz Nero nie uważał na ich słowa i mówił dalej - Przecie odbyłem lemuralia. Nie chcę jej widzieć! To już piąty rok. Musiałem, musiałem ją skazać, bo nasłała na mnie mordercę, i gdybym jej nie był uprzedził, nie słyszelibyście dziś mego śpiewu. - Dzięki, cezarze, w imieniu miasta i świata - zawołał Domicjusz Afer. - Wina! I niech uderzą w tympany. Hałas wszczął się na nowo. Lukan cały w bluszczach, chcąc go przekrzyczeć wstał i począł wołać: - Nie jestem człowiekiem, jeno faunem i mieszkam w lesie. E...cho...oooo! Spił się wreszcie cezar, spili się mężczyźni i kobiety. Winicjusz nie mniej był pijany od innych; a w dodatku obok żądzy budziła się w nim chęć do kłótni, co zdarzało mu się zawsze, ilekroć przebrał miarę. Jego czarniawa twarz stała się jeszcze bledszą i język plątał mu się już, gdy mówił głosem podniesionym i rozkazującym: - Daj mi usta! Dziś, jutro, wszystko jedno!... Dość tego! Cezar wziął cię od Aulusów, by cię darować mnie, rozumiesz! Jutro o zmroku przyślę po ciebie, rozumiesz!... Cezar mi cię obiecał, nim cię wziął... Musisz być moją! Daj mi usta! Nie chcę czekać jutra... daj prędko usta! I objął ją, ale Akte poczęła jej bronić, a i ona sama broniła się ostatkiem sił, bo czuła, że ginie. Próżno jednak usiłowała obu rękami zdjąć z siebie jego bezwłose ramię; próżno głosem, w którym drgał żal i strach, błagała go, by nie był takim, jak jest, i by miał nad nią litość. Przesycony winem oddech oblewał ją coraz bliżej, a twarz jego znalazła się tuż koło jej twarzy. Nie był to już dawny, dobry i niemal drogi duszy Winicjusz, ale pijany, zły satyr, który napełniał ją przerażeniem i wstrętem. Siły jednak opuszczały ją coraz bardziej. Daremnie, przechyliwszy się, odwracała twarz, by uniknąć jego pocałunków. On podniósł się, chwycił ją w oba ramiona i przyciągnąwszy jej głowę ku piersiom, począł dysząc rozgniatać ustami jej zbladłe usta. Lecz w tejże chwili jakaś straszna siła odwinęła jego ramiona z jej szyi z taką łatwością, jakby to były ramiona dziecka, jego zaś odsunęła na bok jak suchą gałązkę lub zwiędły liść. Co się stało? Winicjusz przetarł zdumione oczy i nagle ujrzał nad sobą olbrzymią postać Liga zwanego Ursusem, którego poznał w domu Aulusów. Lig stał spokojny i tylko patrzył na Winicjusza błękitnymi oczyma tak dziwnie, iż młodemu człowiekowi krew ścięła się w żyłach, po czym wziął na ręce swą królewnę i krokiem równym, cichym wyszedł z triclinium. Akte w tej chwili wyszła za nim. Winicjusz siedział przez mgnienie oka jak skamieniały, po czym zerwał się i począł biec ku wyjściu: - Ligio! Ligio!... Lecz żądza, zdumienie, wściekłość i wino podcięły mu nogi. Zatoczył się raz i drugi, po czym chwycił za nagie ramiona jednej z bachantek i począł pytać mrugając oczyma: - Co się stało? A ona wziąwszy krużę z winem podała mu ją z uśmiechem w zamglonych oczach. - Pij! - rzekła. Winicjusz wypił i zwalił się z nóg. Większa część gości leżała już pod stołem; inni chodzili chwiejnym krokiem po triclinium, inni spali na sofach stołowych, chrapiąc lub oddając przez sen zbytek wina, a na pijanych konsulów i senatorów, na pijanych rycerzy, poetów, filozofów, na pijane tancerki i patrycjuszki, na cały ten świat, wszechwładny jeszcze, ale już bezduszny, uwieńczony i rozpasany, ale już gasnący, ze złotego niewodu upiętego pod pułapem kapały i kapały wciąż róże. Na dworze poczęło świtać. góra strony Quo vadis 07